Indecifrável
by Lina Hatake
Summary: A loira queria entender, mas de tanto tentar e não conseguir, deixou por isso mesmo. hentai NC - 17 SAP


Matsumoto estava novamente bêbada. Junto com Kira e Hisagui, que catarolavam umas músicas beeem antigas. Finalmente parecia que as coisas haviam terminado e Soul Society estava na paz relativa.

Mas algo a incomodava... Havia uma pessoa que retornara lá mas como Ichimaru Gin.

Ás vezes ela ia ver o inimigo lá na cela, mesmo que os outros achassem loucura da parte dela, mas ela não era tão ingênua a ponto de se enganar sobre certas coisas. Apenas ela mesma entendia o quanto queria ver aquele cara.

-Os outros que se danem!

Sempre pensou assim em relação a Gin.

Numa dessas vistas meio bêbada, ela fica a frente da cela dele, quando estava dormindo. Sentia uma dor estranha ao vê-lo encolhido naquele lugar e lembrando que ele a havia salvo nas ruas de Rukongai, com um pouco de alimento que lhe tinha pego de algum armazém.

-Rangiku, ainda acordada?

Ele tinha aquela mania de não abrir os olhos para falar! Era estranho... Nunca conseguiu entender nenhuma atitude dele, principalmente quando pediu desculpas a ela por ter ido com Aizen ao Hueco Mundo. O que ele tinha na cabeça? Isso não importava naquele momento, ela queria apenas ficar perto dele.

Matsumoto: Gin, não sei o porquê deles ainda não terem executado seu espírito. Geralmente eles fazem isso com as pessoas mais perigosas e...

Ichimaru: Você me acha perigoso?

Ela fica em silêncio. Não sabia como poderia responder.

Ichimaru: Não precisa dizer nada, eu sei bem o que você sente. Só que eu acho estranho que mesmo com todas as coisas que houve com nós você ainda me procura.

Matsumoto: Eu gosto de você, mesmo que isso soe estranho. Você sabe disso.

Um silêncio. Ele sugere para ela que tomasse banho pois estava fedendo sakê.

Um dia, a loira consegue rancar as chaves da cela de Ichimaru que estavam com um guarda dorminhoco. Ao ver que o ex-Taichou dormia, ela abre devagar e finalmente volta a sentir a reiatsu dele de pertinho... e dorme ao lado dele, naquela cama de cimento apertada.

Ichimaru acorda e repara na bela Shinigami que acordara com o movimento dele. Sorri e da um selinho na testa dela.

Ichimaru: E se eles nos pegam juntos?

Matsumoto: Pegam não, pode ficar tranqüilo.

Ichimaru: Você não se preocupa?

Matsumoto: Nem dá nada não. – dando um selinho.

Ichimaru: Mas... Porque você está fazendo isso? – quando ele abre os olhos vermelhos... Era muito difícil dele fazer isso, mas quando ele faz ...

Trocam beijos mais e mais profundos. As mãos continuavam sendo mais e mais ousadas. Ele então resolve abrir o quimono da loira, que estava frouxo de propósito. Aos toques da mão dele em seus seios a deixava arrepiada. Mais umas sugadas no pescoço do ex-taichou para arrepiar e atiça – lo ainda mais...

Mais apressadamente, ele vai retirando suas roupas e ficando totalmente nu na frente dela. Por incrível que pareça, a fukutaichou sentiu uma certa apreensão ao estar cm ele naquele momento, mas foi algo passageiro. Então ela tira as roupas também apressadamente, pedindo que fosse pega de jeito logo e que necessitava dele.

Segurou nas pernas dela com forca, inserindo enquanto estava no ápice; ela sente um baque primeiro, mas acostuma.

Estavam indo rápidos, não so pelo fato de estarem necessitados, mas também pelo fato de que o guarda dorminhoco acordaria a qualquer momento...

No dia seguinte, Matsumoto estava preocupada. Tinha ido na cela de Ichimaru e este não estava por la.

Hitsugaya: O Ichimaru? Não sabia que foi transferido de cela?

Matsumoto: Oh, não sabia Taichou! Eu tava bebendo com o Kira e com o Shuuhehi e... – para de falar quando vê aquele garoto ficando vermelho de raiva.

Hitsugaya: ENTAO ESTAVA BEBENDO DE NOVO?MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kira saia do seu esquadrão e vê ao longe um garoto de cabelos brancos e um loira correndo...

Escondida no bloco do sexto esquadrão, a loira fica pensativa sobre ontem.

_Ichimaru: Ta feliz?_

_Matsumoto: não sei, mas acho que sim._

_Ichimaru: Por que está indagando?_

_Matsumoto: Eu não entendo porque eu ainda ando com você._

_Ichimaru: Existem coisas sem explicação nessa vida que não adianta pensar muito. Acho melhor você indo pro teu esquadrão antes que te flagrem aqui._

Preferiu não pensar mais,senão ela poderia ficar louca. Algo dizia que de uma certa forma Ichimaru não era uma pessoa ruim.

Então volta para seu esquadrão e acha onde fica a nova cela dele.

Guarda: Visita.

A pessoa entra e o guarda sai.

Ichimaru: Mas como você achou?

Matsumoto: Isso não importa. Me beija...

FIM


End file.
